Greg Heffley
Gregory "Greg" Heffley is the hero/antihero protagonist of the realistic fiction book series Diary of a Wimpy Kid created by American cartoonist Jeff Kinney. Entrance: Teacher's Pet Greg gets forced into the battlefield by a bully. Move Origin Neutral B: Bubby! Greg's baby brother, Manny will appear to say his nickname for Greg "Bubby!" By itself, it's no big deal, but having somebody nearby will cause a laughing crowd to form onscreen. Once Manny says Bubby a few more times, some bullies will be drawn to Greg because of the embarrassing nickname. You'll want to avoid them because they attack Greg on contact, but they'll also attack anyone else who gets close. Greg can even help his bullies out to use them for combos. You can also use Greg's Down Taunt to make him immune to the bullies. Eventually, the bullies will go away by themselves. You can't summon Manny again until the bullies have been gone for 10 seconds. Move Origin Side B: Big Wheel Rowley appears and rides across the stage in his Big Wheel. It works similarly to an independent Wario Bike. As soon as Rowley turns back, Greg aims a football at him and then throws. Typically, he misses, so the football continues as a flying projectile. But there's always a 1/15 chance that the ball will block Rowley's wheel, sending him flying. He'll keep going until he has an opponent to land on. Unfortunately, this will injure Rowley, making him unavailable to summon again for 20 seconds. Also, Greg's practice with the football improves every time, increasing his chances of hitting Rowley. Without him, Greg will just throw the ball. Move Origin Up B: Cranium Shaker Greg rides an enormous Ferris Wheel which goes round and round. Press B to jump off, with the height of the jump depending on how long he rides. If he rides for too long, he'll get dizzy for a second at the least. The maxinum ride time is 5 seconds. Move Origin Down B: Body Blankie Greg equips a body blanket. The blanket will raise your strength and defense. However, it makes him waddle like a penguin, limiting his movement. He'll also only be able to pick up items if he's standing in this tiny radius around the item. Eventually, the blankets will become so comfy, he'll fall asleep, healing him. You can use a strong attack on Greg to wake him up and stop the healing, but remain inside the blankie. Greg can't use specials during this, but every time he attempts a strong attack, he grows sweatier. Don't sweat too much or Greg will overheat to the point where he falls over and takes the blanket off. You can get out of the blankie yourself by pressing B, and you'll have to wait 20 seconds to wear it again. Move Origin Final Smash: The Cheese Touch A slice of cheese will fall onto the stage right in front of Greg. He will then touch it, giving himself The Cheese Touch. If you have it, going near anyone will cause them to run for a certain distance, like Horrid Henry's Final Smash. So you should try to chase as many people as you can off of the stage. But if Greg successfully catches someone, the Cheese Touch will be passed onto them. Having the Cheese Touch entails tripping 3/4's of the time you try to move. The only way to get rid of the Cheese Touch is to KO the opponent who has it or let the Final Smash end after 20 seconds. Move Origin KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound #1: Ah! KO Sound #2: Aaagh! Star KO Sound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Screen KO Sound: Ugh! Up Taunt: *Takes out his diary* "Here's my journal. Now, shoo! Shoo!" Side Taunt: "Your-pa dad-pa smells-pa like-pa a woman-pa." Down Taunt: *In a tree costume* "I think you dropped an apple, bubby." Victory Options and Losage Option #1: Greg winks while dressed as a tree. Option #2: Greg relaxes on a couch with a blanket covering him, while a speech bubble above his head reads "AHHHHHH!" Option #3: Greg and Holly play a video game together, and Holly says "Wow, Greg! You're an amazing gamer!" Greg then responds by saying "I know!" Losage: Greg just stands there with a blank expression on his face. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Plunges downward in a chair. Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Kicks. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Grabs and lifts the opponent up. Pummel: Forward Throw: Throws them like a football. Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Down Throw: Moveset Music: Kaiser Chiefs - Never Miss A Beat KO Sounds, Taunts, and Victory Music: Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Main Theme Personal Data Height Weight Sickness Powers Hobbies Classic Safari Story 1 Pawlette Swaps * Greg * Movie Version * Pirate Greg Trivia: * Greg is the winner of the 3rd All Star Smashers Empty Slor. Unlike the previous two winners, Greg is the first Empty Slot newcomer to win an Empty Slot in All Star Smashers. * He is one of the three Book characters in All Star Smashers. The others being Captain Underpants and Professor Poopypants. * Although his look is taken from the books, his voice is taken from the movies. Category:Playable Characters Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Wimp Category:Kid Category:Scrapped Lawl Toon Characters Category:White Category:Funny Characters Category:Black Category:All Star Smashers Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:People with Family Problems Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Empty Slot Winners (All Star Smashers) Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Book Character Category:Movie Characters Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Celebrities Category:People who Dab